djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Draven
Draven was a human male Force sensitive Dark Jedi active during the Galactic Civil War era. Born on Chandrila, he was abandoned on the streets of Hanna, the capital city, as a small babe. Hannan authorities discovered the crying baby and decided to bring him to an orphanage, where he was provided for from infancy to the age of ten. People always seemded to shy away from adopting him, with one of the orphanage workers saying there was "something off about that boy" and that they "felt this orpganage and these kids would be better off without him". He ran away at age ten. Though he was provided for, the boy never felt parental love or any sort of sibling bond with his fellow orphans. It is for this reason he isolated himself from the people he lived with. When Draven ran away he began bloodletting often as it distracted him from his loneliness. He found refuge in the Crystal Canyons, a landmark of the planet which people rarely ventured into. There was an abandoned Jedi Temple that he made his own dwelling, teaching himself to live off the wildlife nearby. The feeling of loneliness continued to tear away at him. To avoid going insane, he explored the temple and played with the different things that he found. One of the things he discovered was the library where he spent most of his time reading about the Force, the Jedi, and the Sith. He learned about lightsaber crystals, the Galactic Republic, lightsaber techniques, and many other things. It was through this that he taught himself to wield a lightsaber properly. He taught himself the first six forms of lightsaber combat, but struggled with the seventh as it was heavily reliant on one's Force ability. Since he had a plethora of time and Padawan training guides he began meditating to practice his Force abilities. Draven disagreed with Sith teachings, disliking that they didn't believe in peace, whereas he found the Jedi philosophies to be weak and inefficient. He was drawn to the Dark Side of the Force but refused to further study the Sith texts, and that is what lead him to become a Dark Jedi with his own personal code, as follows: Peace is attainable, but only with DARKNESS; I can achieve darkness with EMOTION; I must control my emotion with my FOCUS; When I am focused I control my POWER; I wield my power to bring order to the galaxy. I am a sentinel of serenity. Peacekeeper of passion. I am a Dark Jedi. Despite having difficulty with his emotions and passion, he strongly pursued the rest. From the age of 10 to his 15th year the boy studied and practiced his lightsaber combat and Force abilities. From 15 to 19 he studied the immense power of the Dark Side. He set out of the temple that year, having studied every piece of knowledge the temple offered. Before he left he discovered tombs containing deceased Jedi, and found an astonishing lightsaber with a purified white Kyber crystal with cracks in it, which explained the reasoning behind the two vents on the side of the hilt. Category:Character Category:Human Category:Force Sensitive Category:Dark Side Category:Dark Jedi Category:Form I Category:Form II Category:Form III Category:Form IV Category:Form V Category:Form VI